In the art of ESD protected connectors, there are known assemblies in which the connectors use a polymer based protective material which provides ESD protection, such as a POLYCLAMP material (POLYCLAMP is a trademark of AMP Incorporated), between traces on a printed circuit board and a ground plate of the connector. The current manufacturing process includes placing the POLYCLAMP material in an uncured state between traces on the printed circuit board and the ground plate. These components are fixtured as the POLYCLAMP material is compressed between the ground plate and the printed circuit board during an oven cure process. This creates a bond between the POLYCLAMP material and the traces on the printed circuit board. Next, the fixturing is removed and the printed circuit board/POLYCLAMP material/ground subassembly is soldered to pins and a shell of a connector subassembly. Disadvantageously, the cost of manufacturing is high, the required components include use of the printed circuit board, and an oven cure process is used. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for an improved connector and an assembly therefore which is low in cost and easy to manufacture.